1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical devices, and more specifically, to a device and method for retaining a gas delivery system on the head of a recipient of a gas.
2. Background of the Invention
It is often necessary to supply oxygen or a gas mixture to a hospitalized patient or to an individual requiring supplemental assistance with breathing or who is subjected to a low-oxygen environment.
Typically oxygen is administered by a nasal cannula system comprising flexible supply tubing terminating in a cannula having a pair of nipple ends that are inserted in the nostrils of the recipient. The supply tubing is routed along the cheeks and above the ears of the recipient and is brought under the ears and back together under recipient""s chin by a sliding clip or a larger tube in which the two supply tubing is inserted. Tension is applied to the supply tubing by sliding the clip toward the recipient""s head so that the nasal cannula is retained within the recipient""s nostrils.
It is critical in some cases that oxygen be continuously supplied to the recipient, since it is possible that a recipient may worsen in medical status or may die without a continuous supply of oxygen. Therefore, the retention of the nasal cannula is critical, especially when the recipient is unattended and/or unconscious.
Present retention of the nasal cannula via the above-described arrangement is generally uncomfortable, as the amount of tension required on the tubing causes a great deal of pressure on the recipient""s ears, chin and nose, making the recipient uncomfortable.
Further, due to comfort considerations, occasional removal or other need for adjustment of the nasal cannula system, a recipient often moves the sliding clip or tube to maintain sufficient tension on the supply tubes, if they are capable of making such adjustment. A recipient who is physically incapable of adjusting the nasal cannula system may nevertheless loosen the cannula accidentally by motion and whether capable or not, a recipient may loosen the cannula while sleeping. Therefore, frequent monitoring of persons using a nasal cannula is presently necessary for both the safety and comfort of the recipient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a nasal cannula retention device and method for retaining a nasal cannula that will ensure retention of the cannula during periods of unconsciousness or in the face of inability of a recipient to adjust the cannula retention device. It would further be desirable to provide a nasal cannula retention device and method for retaining a nasal cannula that are more comfortable for a recipient. It would also be desirable to provide a nasal cannula retention device and method for retaining a nasal cannula that require less frequent monitoring for patient comfort and safety.
The above objectives of retaining a nasal cannula to ensure retention during periods of unconsciousness or inability, provide more comfort and reduce monitoring requirements are achieved in a retention device and method for retaining a gas delivery system. The retention device includes at least one tube holder for maintaining tension on a supply tube of a gas delivery system and an ear stop for transferring tension to the rear of an ear of a recipient. The tube holder and ear stop may be molded or machined from a material to form a single continuous retention device.